The present disclosure relates to hot section components for gas turbine engines, more particularly to cooled hot section components for gas turbine engines with inlet holes defined therein, including but not limited to blade outer air seals (BOAS), vanes, and blades.
Blade outer air seals (BOAS), vanes, blades and other hot components can be disposed in turbine sections of turbomachines with inlet holes for cooling these hot section components. In such uses, inlet holes of these hot section components can be exposed to particles and other debris.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide cooled hot section component inlet holes that can minimize exposure to particles and other debris.